Dentro de Mí
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Todo lo que una noche puede lograr.


**Dentro de Mí** [+18]

Lo sentía entrar y salir con rapidez, era tan hermoso. Su cabello platinado mezclado con el mío, sus ojos dorados clavados en los míos, su cuerpo fusionado con el mío. Era absolutamente perfecto.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis pechos, pero no sentía dolor, al contrario el placer que me embargaba me dejaba extasiada. Seguía chocando frenéticamente con mi cuerpo.

-Te a-mo- Me dijo entrecortadamente, yo apenas pude gemir un –Yo tam-bién-

El placer corrompía mi mente, no podía pensar en nada coherente, solo en su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi intimidad ¿Cuándo llegamos hasta aquí?

**-**** Inicio de Flash Back - **

-La cena estuvo deliciosa- Me dijo dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Gracias- Respondí tímidamente -¿Seguimos estudiando?-

-Mmm, claro- No sé si habré sido yo, pero ese claro no me había sonado muy convencido.

Juntamos las cosas de la mesa y nos dirigimos al sofá, donde se encontraban los apuntes -¿En qué nos quedamos?- Pregunté con ingenuidad.

Sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos que hacían erizar mi piel –No lo sé- Me respondió con voz ronca.

Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sensualmente mi cuello y yo solo pude murmurar -¿Q-qué ha-haces?- Mi mente me decía que no debía dejarme acariciar, pero mi cuerpo y corazón hacían todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué hago? Te acaricio ¿No te gusta?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…- Susurró en mi oído –Me encantas-

No me resistí más, y lo besé con toda la pasión que pude. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y húmedos, nuestras lenguas bailaban a la perfección como si hubiesen sido hechas para esto.

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, mi cintura, mis brazos, mi cuello. Mientras que las mías se ocupaban de su pecho, ¡Que hermoso era! Tan duro y atlético ¿Por qué se fijaba en mí? No lo sabía, ni me importaba en esos momentos.

Nuestros besos se volvían cada vez más profundos, ya no había manera de acercarnos más, y el aire comenzaba a escasear, nos separamos unos segundos para mirarnos. No estoy segura, pero en sus ojos dorados me pareció ver una llama de deseo incontenible, y… estaba segura que mis ojos chocolates mostraban lo mismo.

Me recostó en el sofá, y sin más vueltas tomó mis pechos, para apretarlos y jugar con ellos. No era mi primera vez pero lo sentía distinto, sus manos me volvían fuego por donde pasaban.

Me desprendió la camisa y la deslizó por mis brazos dejándome en sostén, su mirada cada vez ardía más en deseo. Al igual que la mía. Como una fiera me tiré sobre él, y le saqué su remera –Ahora estamos iguales- Susurré juguetonamente.

-Casi iguales- Respondió roncamente. Y sin decir más desprendió mi ropa interior para luego tirarla lejos. Tomó mis senos para lamerlos, arañarlos, chuparlos, morderlos. Hizo con ellos lo que quiso, mientras que yo me arqueaba con placer y lo dejaba que hiciera a su gusto conmigo. Sentí cuando lamía mis pezones con, casi, desesperación.

Mientras seguía lamiéndome, deslizó sus manos hacia el botón de mis pantalones, y lo desabrochó con fiereza, para bajarlos, dejándome en bragas –Eres hermosa- Susurró con placer, mirándome con detenimiento.

Roja de vergüenza tomé sus joggins, bajándolos y arrojándolos lejos junto con su ropa interior –No te quedas atrás- Murmuré mirando su miembro excitado.

-Veo que tratas de enloquecerme pequeña zorrita- Dijo con lujuria, casi arrancando lo que me quedaba de ropa.

Tomó mis rodillas y las abrió, para pasar uno de sus dedos, sobre mi expuesta intimidad. No pude contener un grito de placer, que al parecer le gustó. Pasaba una y otra vez sobre ella, con un dedo, con dos, me miraba fijamente, podía sentir su penetrante mirada en mi rostro, pero yo no podía abrir los ojos, solo atinaba a arquearme y a tomar con fuerza la funda del sofá con mis manos, el placer me estaba enloqueciendo.

No pude precisar cuando su lengua reemplazó sus manos en mi intimidad, yo solo gemía y me removía inquieta. Siguió con su labor, hasta que no resistí más, me doblé con placer al tiempo que sentía, fuertes espasmos recorriendo mi cuerpo para luego caer rendida, y agitada sobre los almohadones.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?- Murmuró con rapidez.

-A-arriba- Pude susurrar.

No me lo vi venir, pero con fuerza y pasión me tomó en brazos, y corrió escaleras arriba. Entró en la única puerta que había en el piso superior y con desesperación me acorraló contra la pared para besarme otra vez –Te necesito- Dijo con voz ronca.

Yo no respondí, lo empujé contra mi cama, tomé su miembro y lamí con cuidado la punta, mis manos lo oprimían, mientras que mi boca se dedicaba especialmente a la punta, lamiéndola y metiéndola en mi boca con rapidez.

Sus gemidos cada vez se escuchaban más altos, incitándome a introducir entero su miembro en mi boca, apretándolo con mis labios y lengua. Una de mis manos acariciaba su abdomen, y la otra se dedicaba a satisfacer mi propio cuerpo.

-Ven- Dijo con rudeza, tomándome por la cintura y recostándome debajo de él.

Cuándo nuestras intimidades se rozaron, no pudimos más que mirarnos y besarnos con locura y desenfreno. Sin esperar más, sentí como acomodaba en la entrada de mi cuerpo su miembro, y empujaba para entrar y hacerme suya.

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

Mientras seguíamos con nuestra danza de lujuria e humedad, sentí su dulce aliento en mi cuello al tiempo que susurraba –Te amo-

-También yo- Respondí con felicidad.

Los choques se volvían más rápidos y fuertes, mi cuerpo entraba al clímax nuevamente. Vibré por segunda vez, pero no lo hice sola, un gran gemido salió de sus carnosos labios junto con su líquido en mi interior, mientras caíamos rendidos sobre mis sábanas húmedas como nosotros.

-No quiero salir de ti- Me dijo con ternura.

-N-no sal-gas- Respondí entrecortadamente.

No sé cuando el sueño nos venció, lo último que recuerdo fue su rostro pegado al mío mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura. Para cuando desperté el ya no estaba junto a mí, me había dejado una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de luz.

"_Estuviste increíble, estoy seguro que tu novio debe ser el más feliz del planeta._

_Ojala__ podamos volver a repetirlo pronto, pero mientras tanto guardaré esta noche como un tesoro. Te amo Kagome."_

No sentí remordimiento alguno cuando mencionó a mi novio, él se encontraba de viaje, y hacía mucho que no teníamos relaciones. Siempre ocupado para mí.

Los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente eran, los recuerdos de esta noche, y las desesperadas ganas que sentía por tenerlo otra vez a mi lado. Era increíble que en una noche, ese joven, hubiese logrado quedarse dentro de mí.

**Fin.**


End file.
